


mikuu | Johnny suh

by Fevvvy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Bullying, Depression, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, NCT 2018, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fevvvy/pseuds/Fevvvy
Summary: A problem.It all begun because of a single problem he had.He didn't knew anything about him other then his Username he used to post his blog entry with.Johnny didn't know why but something deep down told himself to follow the link to his Twitter Account and to send him a message."You're not alone Johnny"•••
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 4





	mikuu | Johnny suh

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my first ever story in English!
> 
> I'm really excited for this one because English isn't my first language and I wanted to write something like this since a very long time only I didn't knew how. But now that I have a plot and already wrote some scenarios of the plot line I can't wait to start!  
> Even tho I'm very eager to write this FF I will probably be very slow at it because I get my English and German mixed up very often lol.  
> I will also wait for quite some time before I'm publishing the chapters so I can take some time correcting and looking over it more then just twice.
> 
> Please correct me when I missed some errors so I can improve my English!
> 
> Posted this on Wattpad too :3

His Username was the exact same as the one on the site he posted about his past.

He wasn't even sure on which site he read the blog neither how he found it after searching hours and hours in the internet for an answer, but one thing he was very sure of. 

He wanted to know more. 

More? what more? mikuu wrote all of his past experiences in his more then 40,000 large blog entry and for sure didn't miss anything. 

Johnny didn't know why or what brought him to send a message, something else he couldn't figure, but he wanted to get to know this person and hear his story in an other way, a way in which he couldn't explain how.  
What he wanted to hear he wasn't sure of neither.

So he simply just wrote a hello. Weird right? That's what he tought to but not even 10 minutes later he got a reply from non other then mikuu.

mikuu:  
"hii! ´ސު｀"

And that is, when things stardet to get very complicated for Johnny Suh.

•••

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas are welcome!  
> I also wanted to write about a m/n X kpop idol relationship because there where way to less lmao


End file.
